Rechazo
by kumii Requiem
Summary: Arriesgarse para intentar ganar es válido. Pero, arriesgarse aún sabiendo que ya perdiste... también.


OTRA VEZ! ESCRITURA NOCTURNA XD

Como qe, ya se esta haciendo costumbre~

4:40 am D':

oh! oh! w  
>Ayer, me quede hasta a las 5:30 am para ver Naruto via satelite desde Japón... QUE ES ESO!<br>Frikes u.u  
>Es qe, aww!<p>

Naruto sin duda es mi vicio. El unico anime qe veo, me tiene tan traumada qe no me puedo concentrar en otro.  
>Tiene una trama tan deliciosamente compleja! Una trama hermosa, personajes con los sentimientos mas jodidamente bellos, ejemplo perfecto; Itachi3<br>OMG! El manga se puso, tan AWW! :'D  
>-Peligro de spoiler-<br>ok, basta~

Pues, ya hace tiempo qe no escribia SasoDei. Cada vez se me hace mas facil soltar ideas para un fic nuevo :D  
>Aun me falta trabajar en el escrito, pero me gusta como voi hasta ahora, solo necesito practica<br>Pues... el resumen, es.. no se -.-

Siempre he tenido problemas escogiendo un resumen decente xD

Espero no haberme equivocado.  
>Bien, a leer pues;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rechazo.<strong>

-Ya me enteré- Aquella hermosa y suave voz soltaba las palabras con tanta seguridad y confianza, a pesar de que el tema que estaba a punto de abordar era ligeramente incómodo. Él, sin duda, siempre sabía de lo que hablaba; sin titubear, sin hacer pausas. Soltaba las palabras de forma tan suelta que parecía fácil intentar, pero el resultado nunca era el mismo por más que quisiera.

El sonrojo llegó. No tanto por el hecho de estar a su lado, era más bien… _Porque él se enteró._

-Oh, ya veo- Apenas y pudo decirlo, sentía la garganta cerrada ante el temor de lo que pudiera decirle. Respiró profundo, e intento calmarse. Esto no era la gran cosa a decir verdad, pero para él era como si se acabará el mundo. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera conocía la respuesta, simplemente era una montaña de nervios conteniéndose, procurando no actuar impulsivamente –como siempre-, mientras seguía con la cabeza inclinada, sentado en la mesa del patio escolar, a lado de su… _novio. _Eran las ansías mezcladas en un pobre intento de hablar, pero no podía coordinar ni su mente.

En ese momento, sus nerviosos pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar la sonora risa de Sasori. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?  
>Mientras él se encontraba tratando de asimilar las palabras correctas para contarle el terrible <em>incidente<em> de hace un par de horas, el simplemente… _reía_.  
>No sabía si enojarse; o sentirse sumamente privilegiado al ser la única persona que ha lo visto sonreír, e incluso reír a todo pulmón… como lo estaba haciendo ahora.<br>En vez de eso, se sintió avergonzado.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- Las palabras fluyeron más fácilmente, la risa del pelirrojo quito gran tensión de su cuerpo, experimentando alivio.

-Nada, nada Deidara- Intentaba controlar su respiración, procurando ponerse serio. – Es sólo que, no pensé que te pusieras tan nervioso por algo como esto. A menos que… ¿No paso algo más, verdad? – Al preguntar, su rostro mostro ligero temor, y el rubio pudo notarlo rápidamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. ¿Acaso el creía que ocurrió _algo_ más? Debía responder rápido y eliminar cualquier rastro de dudas… y nervios.

-¡Claro que no! Por favor Sasori, me insultas al pensar yo haría algo con él. No sé qué te hayan dicho, y quien te lo dijo. Pero te puedo decir que no paso absolutamente nada. Simplemente me lo confesó y la verdad al principio me sentí… no se… raro. Además el está más que enterado de mi relación contigo… - Se vio interrumpido al sentir los cálidos labios de Sasori sobre los suyos, no dudó con corresponder, percibiendo finalmente como los nervios se iban, reemplazándose por la dulce sensación. El beso se prolongó varios minutos, hasta que el mayor se separó.

-Claro que te creo, pero no me cuadra la idea de verte con otra persona. Sería doloroso pensarlo.- Nuevamente, aquella única firmeza al hablar. –Y bien, me contó Itachi, no por el hecho de culparte o algo así. Si él no me lo decía, tú no lo harías nunca. Es triste, pero comprensible, a fin de cuentas evitas en lo más posible problemas en nuestra relación- Demonios, ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Tenía un poder oculto con las palabras, o qué? –Pero, quiero saber la historia completa saliendo se tus labios… Dime, ¿Qué pasó?-

Bien, el ya sabía la historia, sólo habría que detallarla. Ya que su mente estaba completamente despejada, no habría problemas en decirle.

Suspiró y finalmente habló.

-Muy bien… Me dijo que tenía que hablarme cuanto tuviera mi hora libre. Nos quedamos de ver en el jardín principal. Ahí me contó que le gustaba desde hace 3 meses y quería una oportunidad conmigo, le respondí que yo sólo lo quería como un amigo, pero aún así, el insistió y me preguntó si tenía oportunidad. Yo solo le respondí que ahora estaba contigo… El sólo acepto, se fue y me dijo que, pasará lo que pasará no iba a dejar de quererme.- Al mencionar esto último, sus mejillas se tornaron levemente ruborizadas.

-Entiendo… Bueno, la verdad no me sorprende- Dijo el ojimiel con una comprensiva voz.

-Acaso… ¿tu lo sabías?- Preguntó al sentirse sorprendido y confuso por su respuesta.

-No… Bueno, no exactamente. En realidad, es muy difícil no enamorarse de ti. Además, en ocasiones Madara te veía de la misma en que yo te veo, fueron leves sospechas, pero ahora lo confirmo- Y por tercera vez, esa confianza.

Sólo atinó a sonreír y ruborizarse aún más.

-La verdad, no es la primera persona que rechazo, pero aún así… no puedo evitar sentirme… culpable. Después de todo es un gran amigo- Y eso era más que verdad, conoce a Madara desde hace más de un año, y lo aprecia realmente, incluso recibe a cambio el trato de _sempai._

-Descuida, ahí son cosas que tú no puedes arreglar, pero si tratar de hacerlo un poco menos doloroso- Trató de verlo desde otra perceptiva; Sasori siendo ignorado por Deidara. Muy bien, eso sí que lo aturdió. Nuevamente, se sintió tan feliz al saber que el ojiazul lo prefirió antes que a él. –Ya es tarde, ¿Te llevó a tu casa?-

-Si, por favor- Se levantaron de la mesa publica, tomó sus cosas y se fijó a lado de su pelirrojo chico.

Iban caminando mientras Deidara le contaba lo difícil que había sido la clase de matemáticas, pero, la mente del pelirrojo se hallaba sumida en otra idea…  
>A veces no podía explicar con palabras, la dicha que sentía al tener a alguien como Deidara. Era todo en su vida. Y pensar que cuando se conocieron discutieron y pelearon por conceptos opuestos al arte. La vida daba giros inesperados.<br>Y la felicidad que colmaba su ser al saber que de todas las chicas y chicos que se morían por estar con él… el rubio lo había escogió entre el montón.

Sólo con él, podía expresar cualquier emoción que no fuera solo seriedad y frialdad. Podía sentir euforia, calidez, regocijo, placer, alegría, emoción pero sobre todo… amor.

* * *

><p>Bien? :D<br>Que taal?

Al principio iba a ser Itachi el bateado...

Pero Itachi es de Sasuke y viceversa :3


End file.
